Gravity Beetle
|sprite = }} '''Gravity Beetle, known as in Japan, is a Maverick fought in Mega Man X3. He is based on a Japanese Rhinoceros beetle. He was a Maverick Hunter from the 17th unit, but after the death of his brother, Boomer Kuwanger, he wanted to avenge him and joined Dr. Doppler's forces in Mega Man X3 to fight against X. Strategy Mega Man X3 Gravity Beetle leaps about his chamber at the end of the aerial carrier and releases spheres of energy (Gravity Wells). Ray Splasher is his weakness, so shoot and evade. If he gets too close, climb the walls and either dash-jump or air dash past him. During the battle, Gravity Beetle will throw Gravity Wells at you after leaping. Sometimes, Gravity Beetle will charge at you after leaping. Climb the wall and dash-jump/air dash if he does so. If X did not obtain the armor parts or doesn't dodge properly, X will take a massive amount of damage. When his health is low, Gravity Beetle will throw a Giant Gravity Well on the top of the ceiling. You must avoid this attack. If not, X will take heavy damage. Gravity Beetle repeats the attack pattern. Data Mega Man X3 stats *'Power:' 6200rp *'Speed:' 3600rp Stage name *Airborne Aircraft Carrier Stage (空中空母ステージ, from Compendium of Rockman X) Stage enemies Enemies in Gravity Beetle's stage: *Blady *Earth Commander *Head Gunner customer (before completing Blast Hornet's stage) *Head Gunner masspro (after completing Blast Hornet's stage) *Notor Banger *Wall Cancer Other media Rockman X In the Rockman X3 manga, Gravity Beetle wanted to avenge his brother Boomer Kuwanger and Dr. Doppler convinces him to work for him. Gravity Beetle revived Boomer Kuwanger and they attack a city with the , a giant beetle-like transport. He captures X and Zero, and attempts to transfer Boomer Kuwanger's program into Zero's body. X fights against the brothers to save Zero, and used one of the Gravity Holes fired by Gravity Beetle to destroy Boomer Kuwanger. The Gravity Hole goes out of the Big Beetle and transforms into a giant black hole with an image of Boomer Kuwanger's head inside. X destroyed the black hole by connecting cables of the Big Beetle into his buster to fire a powerful charged shot. In the end, X and Zero forgave Gravity Beetle. Rockman X Mega Mission In Rockman X Mega Mission 2, Gravity Beetle was revived as Gravity Beetbood L, becoming stronger with a changed appearance, this time resembling a Hercules beetle. He was defeated by X with Ray Splasher. Archie Comics Gravity Beetle would be featured as one of dozens of Mavericks revived by Sigma during the events of Worlds Unite. Gallery SFXACGravityBeetbood.png|Gravity Beetle in Street Fighter x All Capcom. RX3GravityBeetbood.png|Gravity Beetle in the Rockman X3 manga. MMC047.jpg|Gravity Beetbood L from Rockman X Mega Mission 2. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Trivia *A similar character appeared in Mega Man Zero 2 by the name of Herculious Anchortus. *It is possible that Gravity Beetle joined Doppler's forces under his own accord, not because of the Maverick Virus, since he was motivated by revenge. *Gravity Beetle, along with Blizzard Buffalo, Crush Crawfish, and Toxic Seahorse, are the only Mavericks from Mega Man X3 that never appear in the Mega Man Xtreme sub-series. *Gravity Beetle is one of the six Mavericks of the X3 chapters of the Rockman X manga to survive and reform. He is the only one of the six to not return to help in the battle against Doppler in the final chapters, however. Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Insect design Category:Male Reploids Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Spacetime Mavericks Category:Doppler Army